forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evermeet
| size = | capital = Leuthilspar | ruler = Royal Council Previously: '''Amlaruil Moonflower | government = Monarchy | area = Feywild Trackless Sea | population = 1.7 million | races = | religions = The Seldarine | imports = Self-sufficient | exports = Jewelry, exotic and magic items | alignment = }} '''Evermeet, sometimes known as the Green Isle, is the final destination for all non-drow Tel'Quessir (meaning elves and eladrin) on Faerûn. As of 1368 DR it is under the reign of Amlaruil Moonflower, a moon elf and a widow of Zaor Moonflower, a moonblade wielder who was killed by a sun elf. She rules from its capital city of Leuthilspar, and is home to many prominent Tel'Quessir houses, including the Durothils. Evermeet is seen as the last true kingdom of the Tel'Quessir, which very few non-elves have ever been permitted to visit. As of 1479 DR Evermeet resides primarily in the Feywild, the inhabited cities having all but disappeared from the Prime Material Plane. Queen Amlaruil Moonflower is gone, and a Royal Council rules in her place. However, the natural landscape of the island itself remains on the Prime, albeit uninhabited and with strong ties to its fey counterpart. Geography The north of the island is made up of rugged terrain with steep headlands and covered in dark pine forest. Notable towns include Leuthilspar (the capital), Taltempla, Elion, Ruith, Nimlith, and Drelagara. On an island off the east coast stands Sumbrar, a large fortress that stands guard against invaders. History Many have tried to invade the island over the years, including the Red Wizards, the Zhentarim, the drow and various pirates of the Sword Coast and the Trackless Sea. In 1371 DR an invasion force led by Kymil Nimesin made it past the island defences and finally brought war to the elven retreat. Kymil Nimesin with help from Lloth successfully arranged for the Ityak-Ortheel a creature of Malar to be brought to the island. Lloth was also responsible for rendering all elfgates inoperable by linking them all to a single entity in a gem held by Kymil Nimesin thereby preventing notables like Laeral Silverhand and Khelben Arunsun from rendering aid. In 1374 DR the Island Kingdom was assaulted by Daemonfey. These demonic Tel'Quessir, who were imprisoned as a means of punishment for consorting with demons, raided Tower Reilloch, a tower of mages in Evermeet. They sought a piece of a legendary artifact that, when made whole, had the power to release the imprisoned army of the Daemonfey. While doing so they planted a lore gem containing information that no Daemonfey could access, in an attempt to trick the Tel'Quessir into unlocking it and handing them the information. Evermeet unofficially sent an army to Faerûn under the command of Lord Seiveril Miritar, a priest of Corellon Larethian, to assist the Tel'Quessir of Evereska and the High Forest in their fight against the Daemonfey. After successfully repelling the daemonfey in Evereska, Seiveril's army pursued their foe to Cormanthyr. In 1385 DR, when the Spellplague struck and ravaged across Faerun, contact was lost with Evermeet. All of the permanent portals ceased functioning and efforts by the other fey kingdoms on Faerun to reestablish contact have failed, and it is largely thought that Evermeet was destroyed. What is little known is that Evermeet was in fact transported into the Feywild and persists there. Only an echo of the physical island, without any structures or inhabitants, now remains on Toril. Many warlocks had forgotten the power which could be evoked by speaking the names of the gossamer spirits of Evermeet, but many warlocks are beginning to relearn the powers of Evermeet, and some, mainly those of the Fey Pact, are becoming Evermeet Warlocks. Evermeet grant these warlocks enhanced powers of teleportation and debilitation of their enemies. Government After Zaor Moonflower's death, and just prior to the Spellplague, Evermeet was becoming a matriarchal society. Queen Amlaruil Moonflower, the Sad Queen, ruled as monarch and depended on her Council of Matrons for advice. Although the queen had male advisers as well, none of them formed part of her court. The Queen's High Council on the other hand included some prominent males. It consists of the queen's personal scribe Zaltarish, High Admiral Emardin Elsydar, master of Evermeet's navy, and High Marshal Keryth Blackhelm, all three moon elves. The council also includes Lady Selsharra Durothil, Matron of House Durothil and Lady Ammisyll Veldann, governor of the southern city of Nimlith, both of whom are considered vocal anti-monarchists, and both of whom are sun elves, as well as Grand Mage Breithel Olithir, also a sun elf and the head of Evermeet's mages. While tradition decrees the High Council serves at the pleasure of the Elven Throne and the current reigning monarch, the members appointed to the council are just as traditionally powerful in their own right, and their opinions do not always coincide with that of the reigning king or queen. As of 1479 DR, after the tumultuous events of the Spellplague, Queen Amlaruil is gone and a Royal Council governs, at least until a suitable heir can be found. The Royal Council consists of Lady Selsharra Durothil, Ammisyll Veldann, the Lord Marshal Keryth Blackhelm, the Grand Mage Breithel Olithir, among others. Zaltarish, previously the queen's personal scribe, has passed on. References Further Reading * * * * * Category:Islands Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in the Feywild Category:Monarchies Category:Tel'Quessir civilizations Category:Elven locations